Die Geschichte einer rothaarigen Todesserin
by SpinningNinja
Summary: Nach der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur wird Ginny von den Todessern entführt und zum Malfoy Manor gebracht. Dort wird sie von Voldemort höchstpersönlich vor ein Ultimatum gestellt, entweder sie wird eine Todesserin und heiratet Draco Malfoy oder sie, ihre ganze Familie und ihr Freunde sterben einen qualvollen Tod.
1. Kapitel 1

_Bevor die Geschichte beginnt, hier noch ein paar Anmerkungen: Ich habe diese Geschichte auch auf Wattpad veröffentlicht, dort heiße ich auch SpinningNinja, also nicht wundern, wenn ihr diese Geschichte dort auch entdeckt. Die Personen gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Geschichte, sondern mache das nur zum Spaß._

Sie haben es geschafft. Sie sind weg. Immerhin konnte das Goldene Trio fliehen. Gerade wurden wir von Todessern und Ministeriumsbeamten umzingelt und zum Aufgeben gezwungen. Hoffentlich ist Harry sicher, aber da er nicht hier ist, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn schon gefasst haben. Langsam senkte ich meinen Zauberstab. Ein maskierter Todesser kam auf mich zu und nahm mir meinen Zauberstab ab.

Wir wurden alle nach drinnen geführt und nacheinander befragt. Da niemand von uns wusste, wo sich Harry Potter befand, ließen sie uns größtenteils in Ruhe.

Die Männer wollten gerade wieder gehen, als ein weiterer maskierter Todesser eintraf. "Habt ihr die nötigen Informationen?", seine Stimme klang durch die Maske verzerrt, trotzdem hörte man den autoritären Ton heraus. "Nein, Sir, keiner von ihnen weiß, wo sich der Junge befindet", antwortete ihm ein junger Ministeriumsbeamter. "Das wird den Dunklen Lord nicht erfreuen. Wenn wir die Informationen wollen müssen wir wohl zu drastischeren Mittel greifen. Du da", er deutete auf mich, "komm her"

Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Als ich mich nicht bewegte, sondern ihn einfach anstarrte, gab er zwei Todessern ein Handzeichen. Diese kamen daraufhin auf mich zu und packten mich meinen Armen. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch sie waren stärker und so wurde ich zu dem Unbekannten gezogen. Er verlangte noch meinen Zauberstab, dann packte er meinen rechten Arm und apperierte. Das letzte was ich sah, waren die Tränenüberströmten Gesichter meiner Eltern.

Das gewohnte Gefühl, von durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst zu werden, überkam mich. Schon Sekunden Bruchteile später standen wir vor einem riesigen, alten Herrenhaus. Der Maskierte umklammerte noch immer meinen Arm und zog mich zu einem schwarzen Gartentor. Links und rechts von dem Tor begann jeweils eine hohe Hecke, deren Ende ich nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich habe das Mädchen", sagte der Todesser zu dem Tor. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich das Tor und ich wurde zum Haus geschleppt. An der Tür erwartete uns eine blonde Frau, die ich als Narzissa Malfoy erkannte. Dann ist dies wohl Malfoy Manor, ich habe schon einiges über dieses Haus und seine Bewohner gehört, doch gesehen habe ich es noch nie. Die Eingangshalle war einfach riesig, die Wände waren aus Marmor, genauso die Treppe und der Boden, von der Decke hing ein goldener Kronleuchter und an den Wänden hingen teuer aussehende Bilder. Ich versuchte mir meine Bewunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch das Lächeln von Mrs. Malfoy signalisierte mir, dass es mir nicht wirklich gelang.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat gerade keine Zeit für dich, deswegen wirst du erstmal im Kerker warten müssen",wandte sie sich an mich und signalisierte dem Mann, mich in den Kerker zu bringen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Der Kerker war ein großer Unterirdischer Raum, mit ein paar Fackeln an der Wand. Nachdem der Mann gegangen war, schaute ich mich im Raum um, es gab nichts einfach nichts, nicht einmal eine Sitzgelegenheit. Resigniert schaute ich an mir hinunter. Ich trug immer noch das Kleid von der Hochzeit, aber Kleid hin oder her, es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich auf den kalten Steinboden zu setzen.

Ich wartete eine halbe Ewigkeit, wie lange genau konnte ich nicht sagen, da ich irgendwann eingeschlafen sein musste. Jedenfalls wurde ich geweckt und blickte in ein bleiches Gesicht, das von weißblonden Haaren umrandet wurde. Schnell richtete ich mich auf und versuchte mein beim Schlafen hochgerutschtes Kleid wieder in eine normale Position zu bringen. Malfoy schmunzelte nur und berichtete mir:"Der Dunkle Lord erwartet dich."

Ich folgte ihm nach oben zurück in die Eingangshalle. Dort ging er nach links auf eine alte Holztür zu. Er klopfte, wartete kurz und betrat dann den Raum. Der Speisesaal war nicht ganz so imposant, wie die Eingangshalle, aber trotzdem sehr edel, aber auch düster. Draußen war es hell und da ich abends hier angekommen bin war ich nun schon mindestens eine Nacht im Malfoy Manor. Mein Blick bleib an einem Mann hängen, der am Tischende der langen Tafel saß, Lord Voldemort. Um ihn herum saßen ein paar andere Todesser, darunter die restlichen Malfoys, Bellatrix und Snape. Unentschlossen bleib ich bei der Tür stehen. "Draco, bring unseren Gast doch ein bisschen näher", befahl Lord Vodemort.

Ich wurde von Draco näher zum Tisch gezerrt, er blieb neben mir stehen und ließ meinen Arm auch nicht los. Nun stand ich da, in einem dreckigen Kleid, ungepflegt vor den höchstrangigen Todessern und wurde von dem kleinen Frettchen festgehalten. Am liebsten würde ich kämpfen, mich wehren, aber ohne Zauberstab musste ich es gar nicht erst versuchen und auch mit ihm hätte ich wohl kaum eine Chance gegen 15 Todesser und Lord Voldemort. "Das ist also Ginny Weasley, die jüngste Tochter einer geschändeten Reinblüterfamilie, die Freundin von Harry Potter", Gelächter der Todesser,"komplett wehrlos. Sie versucht nicht einmal sich zu verteidigen",wieder Gelächter,"Was sollen wir nur mit dir machen? Deine Familie hat anscheinend keine Ahnung, wo sich der Junge befindet, aber seiner kleiner Freundin wird er doch erzählt haben, was er plant."

Das wurde mir langsam zu viel, diese sarkastischen Ausschweifungen und vor allem diese erdrückenden Blick der Todesser, also begann ich mich zu wehren,"Ich bin nicht mehr seine Freundin! Und Harry hat niemanden erzählt, was er vorhat! Ich weiß nur eins, er wird dich besiegen!" Lord Voldemort erhob sich langsam und kam auf mich zu. Er umfasste mit seinen spinnenartigen Fingern mein Kinn und hob es leicht an, sodass ich ihm in die Augen schauen musste. Bei der Berührung mit seiner eiskalten Haut durchfuhr mich ein Schauer, ich erwiderte den Blick und starrte einfach in seine roten Augen. "Ach, nicht doch, Kind, mach dich nicht lächerlich, was könnte den ein kleiner Junge gegen mich, Lord Voldemort ausrichten", von den Todessern kam zustimmendes Gemurmel. "Er wird dich besiegen, so wie er es schon immer getan hat, denn er ist viel mächtiger als du, Tom", schrie ich das bleiche Gesicht an. Daraufhin wurde sein Griff um mein Kinn fester. "Sieht so aus, als müsste man dir erst Manieren beibringen, bevor wir uns dem wichtigen Teil widmen", er ließ mein Kinn los, trat einen Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich,"Crucio."

Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich verkrampfte mich stürzte direkt danach auf meine Knie. Draco ließ meinen Arm los. Ich keuchte vor Schmerz und mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren. Die Schmerzen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker und ich fiel auf die Seite. So lag ich nun zu den Füßen von Lord Voldemort in Fötushaltung und krümmte mich vor Schmerz, aber ich schrie nicht, nein den Gefallen würde ich ihnen nicht tun.

So plötzlich, wie der Schmerz angefangen hatte, hörte er auch auf. Nach Luft schnappend lag ich auf dem Boden. "Wie sieht's aus, kleine, kannst du dich nun benehmen?", fragte er mich mit einer höhnenden Stimme. Als Antwort nickte ich nur. Er wartete kurz, bis ich mich erhoben hatte. Er fragte mich erneut, was Harry vorhatte, aber ich wusste es immer noch nicht. Er nickte kurz Draco zu und ich hörte dessen Stimme, "Crucio." Wieder durchfuhr mich der Schmerz, wieder stürzte ich zu Boden, doch diesmal hielt der Schmerz länger an und war schlimmer als das letzte Mal. Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und begann zu schreien. Am Rande meines Bewusstweins nahm ich das Gelächter der Todesser war.

Dann war der Schmerz weg und die Fragerei begann von neuem. So ging es eine ganze Weile, ich wurde etwas gefragt, und da ich nicht antwortete, wendeten verschiedene Todesser mehrere Flüche gegen mich an. Am Anfang blieb es nur beim Cruciatus-Fluch, doch nach einiger Zeit überließ Voldemort Bellatrix den Part des Folterns. Die schwarzhaarige Frau kannte, diverse Flüche, um ihrem Opfer größtmögliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, einer schlimmer, als der andere.

In einer meiner Ruhepausen schaute ich aus dem Fenster und bemerkte anhand der Sonne, das mehrere Stunden vergangen sein mussten, seit dem ich den Raum betreten hatte. "Steh auf", herrschte Voldemort mich an. Ich erhob mich langsam, das ich es überhaupt geschafft hatte, glich schon einem Wunder. Meine Glieder schmerzten und ich war geschwächt von der Folter und meinen Schreien. Gleichzeitig versuchte ich noch möglichst würdevoll auszusehen, was mir in Anbetracht meines zerrissenen, dreckigen Kleides und meiner verwuschelten Haare nicht wirklich gelang.

"Du bist zäher als gedacht, aber anscheinend bist du tatsächlich so unwissend, wie vermutet. Dann kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Grund, warum du hier bist. Früher war die Familie der Weasleys eine hochangesehene Reinblüterfamilie, aber heute sind sie einfach nur Blutsverräter", er spuckte das Wort fast aus,"aber das soll sich ändern, deine Sippe bekommt noch eine Chance und diese Chance wirst du sein. Du wurdest eingelullt durch die Propaganda deiner Familie und dann wurde auch noch Harry Potter der beste Freund deines Bruders, kein Wunder, dass du dich für die falsche Seite entschieden hast, aber nun sollst du noch eine letzte Chance bekommen, dich zu beweisen und deine Familienehre zu retten. Du fragst dich nun sicherlich, was du tun sollst. Es ist ganz einfach. Das einzige, was du tun musst, ist ein Todesser zu werden."


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich stand da wie vom Teufel getroffen. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein! Ich, die Freundin des großen Harry Potter, soll ein Todesser werden. "Niemals", schrie ich. "Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", höhnte Voldemort. Ich nickte und er fuhr fort: "Bedauerlich kann ich kein nein akzeptieren. Entweder du wirst ein Todesser und führst jeden meiner Befehle aus, oder du und deine ganze Familie und deine Freunde sterben."

Ich würde lieber sterben, als ein Todesser zu sein, aber meine Familie und Freunde sterben lassen? NEIN! Ich würde es mit niemals verzeihen, sie sterben zu lassen und so wie ich das Pack hier kenne, wäre es ein qualvoller Tod. Resigniert senkte ich meine Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass ich mich unterwerfe. Die Todesser begannen zu lachen und Voldemort begann zu sprechen: "Gut, dass wenigstens einer von diesem Pack genug Grips hat, um zu erkennen, was wahre Stärke ist. Du wirst einen großartigen Todesser ergeben, aber ich kann nicht akzeptieren, wie du aussiehst. Bevor du das Dunkle Mal bekommst, wirst du dich waschen und umziehen, immerhin sollst du wie eine Reinblüterin aussehen. Außerdem brauchst du, da du nun zu einer ehrwürdigen Reinblüter-Familie gehörst, einen Gatten an deiner Seite. Glücklicherweise gibt es einen jungen Todesser in deinem Alter, der noch nicht vergeben ist, Draco."Was? Ich soll wirklich das Frettchen heiraten? Das ist nicht sein Ernst! Ich ein Malfoy, Ginny Malfoy, das hört sich einfach nur schrecklich an! Aber ich muss, wenn ich will, das meine Familie den nächsten Tag erlebt. "Die Verlobung wird hier in vier Tagen hier im Manor stattfinden, die Eule an deine Eltern wurde schon verschickt." Wie soll ich das nur meinen Eltern erzählen? Ich eine Todesser, eine Malfoy? "Nun, Draco, führe deine neue Freundin in dein Zimmer, damit sie sich fertig für die Zeremonie machen kann. Wir erwarten euch in einer Stunde wieder hier unten."

Malfoy ging ohne mich auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock, bog dort nach rechts in einen Flur ein und öffnete die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Sein Raum war einfach nur riesig, größer als der Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Der komplette Raum war in schwarz, grün und silber gehalten und ein riesiges Himmelbett stand mitten im Raum. "Dort ist das Bad", er deutete auf eine Tür an der rechten Wand,"Dort liegen auch ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen. Komm erst wieder raus, wenn du angezogen bist, ich habe nicht gerade Lust, dich nackt zu sehen." "Als ob ich will, dass du mich nackt siehst!", entgegnete ich und ging ins Bad. Dieser Raum war ebenfalls in schwarz, grün und silber gestaltet, anstatt normalen Armaturen waren kleine silberne Schlangenfiguren angebracht worden. Egal was man sagte, das Bad war sehr edel, so wie diese gesamte verdammte Familie hier.

Ich zog mich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Ich ließ das Warme Wasser über meinen Körper fließen und begann nachzudenken. Gestern war ich noch im Fuchsbau, auf der Hochzeit meines Bruders, bei meiner Familie, bei Harry, Ron und Hermine, wie sehr ich sie vermisste, immerhin war sie meine beste Freundin und Harry, allein der Gedanke, dass er irgendwo da draußen war sorgte dafür, das mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Als ich dann auch noch an Ron, meinen jüngsten Bruder, und an meine restliche Familie, die demnächst einen Brief mit der Verkündung meiner Verlobung mit Malfoy erhalten werden, begann ich endgültig zu weinen.

Mollys POV

Wir saßen alle zusammen in der Küche und warteten auf ein Zeichen von Ginny. Seit ihrer Entführung sind schon 20 Stunden vergangen und wir haben noch nichts von ihr gehört. Keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen, oder sich vom Tisch zu entfernen, schweigend saßen wir einfach beisammen und starrten auf die Tischplatte. Plötzlich klopfte es leicht gegen das Fenster, synchron wandten sich 7 Köpfe zur Lärmquelle. Ein wunderschöner Uhu saß auf der Fensterbank, einen Brief im Schnabel und klopfte energisch gegen die Scheibe. Ich stand auf und öffnete der Eule das Fenster, sie reichte mir den Brief und flog wieder davon. Das könnte eine Nachricht von Ginny sein, aber das war nicht ihre Handschrift, ist das die Nachricht, das sie Tod ist? Es gibt nur Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Während ich mit zittrigen Händen langsam den Brief öffnete, starrten mich 6 Augenpaare an.

 _Liebe Familie Weasley,_

 _Hoch erfreut darf ich ihnen mitteilen, dass ihre Tochter, Ginny Weasley einen Mann gefunden hat und sich in wenigen Tagen verloben wird. Die Feier wird am 06. August um 17:00 Uhr im Malfoy Manor stattfinden. Es wird sie sicherlich freuen, dass der Freund ihrer Tochter niemand ist, als der ehrenwürdige junge Mr. Malfoy._

 _Lord Voldemort_

Nachdem ich fertig gelesen hatte, starrte ich einfach weiterhin auf das Stück Pergament, eine Träne rollte meine Wange hinunter. Es reichte nicht, dass er mir meine einzige Tochter wegnahm, um sie zu verhören und wahrscheinlich auch zu foltern, nein er musste sie mir auch für immer nehmen und sie an diesen arroganten Schnösel weitergeben.

"Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte mich Bill mit ängstlicher Stimme. "Von Voldemort", antwortete ich ihm. "Ist sie... ist sie..?", fragte Fred. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ein erleichterndes Aufatmen war zu hören, doch nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatten, verwandelten sich die Gesichter von Erleichterung in blankes Entsetzen.

Ginnys POV

Ich stieg aus der Dusche und betrachtete meinen Körper im Spiegel, ich hatte mehrere Wunden und Blutergüsse vom Foltern, außerdem war meine Lippe aufgeplatzt. Dann fiel mein Blick auf den ordentlichen Kleiderstapel, der auf einem Hocker neben der Tür stand. Ich betrachtete sie, das war überhaupt nicht das, was ich normalerweise trug, angefangen bei der Unterwäsche. Sie bestand aus einer schwarzen Spitze (ich hoffe das ist richtig, ich kenne mich nicht so mit Stoffen aus) und war praktisch durchsichtig, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, also zog ich sie an. Außerdem lag da noch ein schwarzes Kleid mit grünen Verzierungen. Ich zog es an und stellte fest, dass es sehr figurbetont war, es hatte auch keine langen Ärmel, sodass man den restlichen Abend das Dunkle Mal auf meinem linken Unterarm sehen würde.

Fertig angezogen verließ ich das Bad und kehrte zurück in Draco's Zimmer, er saß auf seinem Bett und las. Als er mich hörte, sah er mich kurz an, deutete auf ein Tablett, das auf einem Tisch stand und sagte: "Da, trink das und streiche dir die Salbe auf deine Wunden, du sollst ja bei deiner Zeremonie nicht so aussehen, als wärst du gerade gefoltert worden." Wortlos ging ich zum Tisch und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der davor stand. Auf dem Tablett stand ein Glas mit einem blutroten Trank, außerdem waren da noch ein paar Tücher und eine olivgrüne Salbe. Zuerst trank ich den Trank, der nicht nur aussah wie Blut, sondern auch so schmeckte. Danach strich ich sorgfältig die Salbe auf meine Wunden. Danach hieß es nur noch warten.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Draco auf und ging durch eine Tür, die gegenüber vom Badezimmer lag. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es wieder zurückkam, nun trug er nicht mehr das schwarze schlichte Hemd, sondern einen edlen Anzug und ein grünes Hemd mit silbernen Verzierungen. Er blieb nur kurz, da er sofort im Bad verschwand und dann mit perfekt gestyltem Haar zurückkam. Eins muss man ihm lassen, er sah echt gut aus, aber leider war er ja einer von diesen bescheuerten Todessern, zu denen ich auch gleich gehören würde.

Er kam zu mir: "Wir sollten jetzt nach unten gehen, der Dunkle Lord duldet keine Verspätungen", er hielt mir seinen Arm hin. Nervös stand ich auf und hakte mich bei ihm ein. Zusammen gingen wir zurück nach unten in den Speisesaal, wo wir schon von den Todessern und Lord Voldemort erwartet wurden. Der innere Kreis der Todesser saß zusammen mit Voldemort an der Tafel, der äußere Kreis stand an den Wänden. "Wehre dich lieber nicht, sonst wird alles nur schlimmer, glaub mir, ich hab schon einige Zeremonien gesehen", flüsterte mir Draco ins Ohr, bevor er sich zwischen seine Eltern an die Tafel setzte. Ich schaute ihm nach, was wollte er damit bewirken? Wollte er mir helfen, mich schützen oder wollte er mich einfach verwirren?

Mir blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, da sich in diesem Moment Lord Voldemort erhob. Langsam schritt er auf mich zu und blieb ungefähr einen Meter vor mir stehen. Abschätzend betrachtete er mich und ich wagte es nicht den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen, nur keine Schwäche zeigen! Er machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit seinem rechten Arm und die Kerzen wurden gedimmt und färbten sich grün, außerdem wurden die die Fenster abgedunkelt, sodass in dem Zimmer eine schummrige entstand. Anschließend erhoben sich die sitzenden Todesser und alle holten ihre Zauberstäbe hervor. Einer nach dem anderen brachte seine Zauberstabspitze zum Leuchten.

Voldemort widmete sich wieder voll und ganz mir und bedeutete mir mich hinzuknien. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mich zu wehren, also befolgte ich mal Ausnahmsweise Dracos Rat und kniete mich hin.

Ich sollte ihm meinen linken Unterarm zeigen und er umschloß ihn mit seinen kalten, langen Finger. Mit der anderen Hand hob er seinen Zauberstab und legte dessen Spitze auf die Innenseite meines linken Unterarms. Er begann Beschwörungen zu murmeln und der Zauberstab auf meiner Haut wurde Eiskalt.

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann begann er mich mit lauter Stimme zu fragen:"Schwörst du MIR und nur MIR, den Dunklen Lord, Lord Voldemort, der Herr der Schlangen, Nachfahre des großen Salazar Slytherin bis zu deinem Lebensende zu dienen?"

Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig "Ja, ich schwöre."

"Schwörst du, dein reines Blut vor Schlammblütern und Muggeln zu schützen? Schwörst du, die Ehre der Reinblüter zu verdeidigen, auch wenn es dein Leben kostet?"

"Ja, ich schwöre."

"Schwörst du, JEDEN meiner Befehle jederzeit ohne Bedingung und ohne Fragen auszuführen?"

"Ja, ich schwöre."

"Schwörst du, das Dunkle Mal mit Stolz zu tragen und jeden, der es nicht trägt als minderwertig anzusehen. Schwörst du, gemeinsam mit mir über die Zauberer- UND die Muggelwelt zu herrschen?"

"Ja, ich schwöre."

Daraufhin begann er zu zischen, er sprach Parsel. Die Zauberstabspitze wurde unhlaublich heiß und etwas schwarzes, irgendwas zischen Flüssigkeit und Gas kam aus der Spitze. Die schwarze Magie floß kochend heiß IN meinen linken Unterarm, unfassbarer Schmerz überkam mich, ausgehend von meinem linken Unterarm breitete er sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Ich wollte mich zusammenkrümmen, mich auf den Boden schmeißen, aber ich wurde durch einen Zauber in meiner Position gehalten. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf meinen linken Unterarm zu starren, wo sich langsam das Dunkle Mal in meine Haut brannte.


	4. Kapitel 4

Mein Mal, das hört sich irgendwie falsch an, schmerzte noch, aber nicht mehr so stark, wie während der Zeremonie. Ich erhob mich langsam und versuchte dabei möglichst würdevoll auszusehen. "Willkommen im Kreise der Todesser, Ginny Weasley", begrüßte mich Voldemort. "Willkommen im Kreise der Todesser, Ginny Weasley", wiederholten alle im Raum anwesenden. Daraufhin stand Draco auf und kam auf mich zu, er hielt mir seinen rechten Arm hin und führte mich zu meinem Platz an der langen Tafel. Natürlich war dieser Platz direkt neben seinem. Als zukünftiges Ehepaar gehört es sich in der Öffentlichkeit auch so aufzutreten. Nur bei dem Gedanken daran, ab jetzt immer neben diesem Schleimbeutel essen zu müssen, wurde mir schon übel.

Doch dies war gerade mein geringstes Problem, das Mal auf meinem Unterarm machte mir mehr zu schaffen. Die sich windenden Schlangen zogen fast magisch meinen Blick auf sich und dass die Haut um das Mal noch gerötet war, machte es nicht gerade besser. Nur mit viel Mühe würgte ich ein bisschen was von dem Essen runter, dass erstaunlich gut schmeckte, wahrscheinlich von Hauselfen gekocht. Zum Glück war Hermine nicht hier, die würde einen riesen Aufstand wegen Hauselfenrechten machen und sich damit noch mehr Probleme einhandeln.

"Du bist zwar nun offiziell ein Todesser, aber dir fehlt es noch an dem nötigen Wissen, deswegen wirst du die restlichen Ferien jeden Tag mit verschiedenen Todessern trainieren, damit du zum Schulanfang weißt, was es heißt ein Todesser zu sein. Draco wird dir beibringen, wie man als Reinblüter und speziell als Todesser in der Öffentlichkeit auftritt, besonders viel Wert wird er darauf legen, was es heißt eine Malfoy zu sein," bei dem Gedanken, dass er mit eine Malfoy mich meint lief mir ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter, ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens bei, oder besser gesagt mit diesem Idioten leben, "Bellatrix wird dir diverse Flüche und andere nützliche Zauber beibringen, die nicht auf dem Lehrplan stehen. Zusätzlich lässt es sich sicher arrangieren, dass du hin und wieder einen Muggel oder ein Schlammblut zum Foltern bekommst. Vielleicht gibt es auch mal ein Halbblut, an dem du das Duellieren üben kannst."

Ich sollte wirklich jemanden Foltern und das noch in den Ferien, ich bekam keine Luft mehr, meine Kehle schnürte sich nur bei dem Gedanken zu. Als ich nichts sagte, boxte mich Malfoy unauffällig in die Seite und nickte mir bedeutend zu. Kurz starrte ich ihn ahnungslos an, dann realisierte ich, was er mir sagen wollte, man bedankt sich bei dem Dunklen Lord, wenn er Gnade walten lässt und vor allem, wenn er einem etwas zukommen lässt. "Danke, mein Lord", sagte ich und neigte leicht meinen Kopf.

Der Rest des Essens verlief ruhig. Danach geleitete mich Draco wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer. "Du musst hier schlafen, da gerade alle Gästezimmer belegt sind, aber es sollte die ja nicht allzu sehr stören, bei deinem Verlobten zu schlafen", sagte er sarkastisch. Er verließ das Zimmer durch die Tür gegenüber vom Bad und ließ mich in seinem Zimmer alleine. Ich bemerkte einen Stapel Klamotten auf dem Himmelbett, der vorhin noch nicht dort lag. Nach einer kurzen Betrachtung stellte ich fest, dass dies mein Schlafanzug war. Für etwas, dass ein Todesser ausgesucht hat, entsprach der Schlafanzug erstaunlich gut meinem Geschmack, ein einfaches grünes Top und schwarze Shorts. Da ich nicht wusste, wie lange Malfoy zum Umziehen brauchte und somit in diesem Raum blieb, beeilte ich mich extra mit dem Anziehen des Schlafanzugs. Danach ging ins Bad um Zähne zu putzen, als ich wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte lehnte er gegen der Bettpfosten, er sah fast so aus als würde er auf mich warten, wäre da nicht der schelmische Gesichtsausdruck. Jedenfalls verließ er das Zimmer sogleich wieder und ging nun selbst ins Bad.

Während der Eisprinz im bad war stand ich unschlüssig in dessen Zimmer und betrachtete dieses genauer. Die Bilder, die hier hingen, waren keine Portraits, wie ich sie im Rest des Hauses gesehen hatte, sondern beeindruckende Landschafts- und Tierbilder. Über seinem Schreibtisch fand ich einige persönliche Bilder, unter anderem eins aus seinem zweiten Jahr, als er in die Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen wurde, eins aus dem fünften Jahr, wo er das Vertrauensschüler- und Inquisitionskommandoabzeichen trug und eins, wo er mit Theodore und Blaise vor irgendeiner Küste stand. "Und, gefallen sie dir?", schlagartig drehte ich mich um und blickte direkt in die stahlgrauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt stand. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass er aus dem Bad gekommen ist, oder dass er sich mir genähert hat. Langsam wanderten meine Augen zu der muskulösen, unbedeckten Brust, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Malfoy so trainiert war, aber Harry hatte als Sucher auch eine muskulösen Körper. Über Harry nachzudenken schmerzte zu sehr, besonders in der Anwesenheit von Malfoy, meinem Verlobten, als ließ ich den Gedanken fallen und widmete mich wieder dem Hier und Jetzt "Ehrlich gesagt finde ich sie teilweise etwas sehr selbstverliebt", antwortete ich ihm und ging an ihm vorbei zum Bett und legte mich in dieses.

Er folgte mir eine kurze Zeit später und legte sich auf die andere Seite des glücklicherweise sehr großen Bettes. Wir lagen ein Weile schweigend da, penibel darauf bedacht den jeweils anderen nicht zu berühren. Da ich nun endlich mal ein bisschen Zeit für mich hatte, begann ich die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren zu lassen. Als ich mal etwas genauer nachdachte, fiel mir sofort auf, dass Malfoy heute sehr Malfoy-untypisch gehandelt hat, er hat mir GEHOLFEN. Er hat mir vor der Zeremonie Tipps gegeben und mich mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, was ich zu tun hatte, ohne ihn, wäre ich wahrscheinlich heute schon mehrmals bestraft worden. Aber wieso hat er mir geholfen? Tat ich ihm leid? Kann er überhaupt sowas wie Mitgefühl empfinden? Hilft er mir nur, weil ich offiziell seine Verlobte bin und so ein Verhalten von ihm erwartet wird? Ich kam auf keine eindeutige, logische Lösung, aber da er mir schon einmal geholfen hat, wird er mir vielleicht wieder helfen. Ein Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.

"Was wird von mir erwartet?", fragte ich den neben mir liegenden Malfoy vorsichtig. Er drehte sich zu mir um und betrachtete mich kurz, bevor er mir antwortete: "Zu aller erst ist es wichtig, dass du lernst wie ein Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit aufzutreten, denn du kannst darauf wetten, dass der Dunkle Lord unsere Verlobung schon sehr bald öffentlich machen wird und den Teil mit der Zwangsverlobung wird er weglassen. Wir müssen uns eine gute Story überlegen, warum du dich in mich verliebt hast und warum du, die Freundin des großen Potter nun ein Todesser bist. Wenn das geschafft ist, sind wir wahrscheinlich schon wieder in Hogwarts, dort darfst du auf keinen Fall mit deinen kleinen Freunden über die Geschehnisse hier reden. Außerdem bist du dort unter Beobachtung, deswegen wirst du bis dahin lernen müssen, wie du die Wahrheit und deine wahren Gefühle verstecken kannst und du musst dort WIRKLICH ein Todesser sein. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dann langsam in die Tätigkeiten der Todesser eingeführt und bekommst deine ersten kleineren Aufträge. Bis es soweit ist, musst du natürlich noch einige Zaubersprüche und Flüche lernen. Das sind so ungefähr die kurzfristigen Erwartungen an dich."

Nach dieser ausführlichen Erklärungen musst ich erstmal schlucken. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was mit Flüchen und Tätigkeiten der Todesser gemeint war. Schon jetzt fürchtete ich mich vor dem Moment, wo ich das erste Mal jemanden foltern, oder gar umbringen muss. Auch auf die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts freute ich mich nicht wirklich, alle meine Freunde, würden dann denken, dass ich wirklich ein Todesser bin und dass ich Draco Malfoy LIEBE. Wenn das die kurzfristigen Erwartungen waren, wollte ich gar nicht wissen, was die langfristigen Erwartungen waren, trotzdem fragte ich Malfoy, welcher mir diese sofort erläuterte.

"Naja, in naher Zukunft wird erstmal unsere Hochzeit stattfinden. Wahrscheinlich wird man von dir verlangen, dass du beim Sieg des Dunklen Lords einen deiner Freunde umbringen musst, um deine Loyalität zu beweisen. Irgendwann wirst du dann einen hochrangigen Job annehmen und meine Kinder zur Welt bringen. Natürlich wirst du weiterhin dem Dunklen Lord dienen. Aber konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf morgen, wo ich dir was über die Geschichte der Malfoys und deren Traditionen erzählen werde. Außerdem werde ich der Malfoy Manor zeigen. Wenn dann noch genug Zeit ist wird Bellatrix damit anfangen, dir ein paar Zauber beizubringen, die du nicht in Hogwarts lernst."

Ich lag noch eine Weile wach da und dachte über meine bevorstehende Zukunft nach, bis ich endlich einschlief.


	5. Kapitel 5

Ich stand in einem dunklen Raum ohne Fenster. Vor mir auf dem Boden lag Harry, er hatte eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn. Links neben mir stand Malfoy, rechts Voldemort. "Töte den Jungen, Ginny, töte ihn!", flüsterte Voldemort in mein Ohr. Ich wendete mich ihm zu und starrte in dessen rote Schlangenaugen. Danach wendete ich meinen Kopf nach links und schaute in Malfoys sturmgraue Augen. "Komm, Ginny, töte ihn, dann können wir zusammen glücklich sein", flüsterte Malfoy und schloss seine kalten Finger um meine. Wie in Zeitlupe wanderte meine rechte Hand zu meinem Zauberstab, meine Finger schlossen sich fest um den dünnen Holzstab. Ich zog ihn heraus und richtete ihn auf Harry, aber ich schwieg. Nach kurzer Zeit begann meine Hand zu zittern, bis ich sie schließlich senkte. Ich konnte Harry einfach nicht töten! Malfoy redete auf mich ein, dass ich ihn doch endlich töten sollte um damit den Krieg zu beenden, doch ich blieb stumm. "SCHWACH!", schrie Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Wach auf!",schrie Draco und rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Entsetzt schreckte ich auf und saß sofort kerzengerade im Bett. "Nur ein Albtraum, das war nur ein Albtraum", beruhigte ich mich nuschelnd selbst, ich ließ meinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen und realisierte wo ich war und wer da neben mir saß, der junge, durchtrainierte Malfoy-Sprössling. "Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte ich ihn. Er schien von meiner direkten Frage verwirrt, antwortete aber: "Ja, aber es ist eh Zeit aufzustehen. Wir haben heute immerhin ein straffes Programm."

Nach dem Frühstück folgte ich ihm durch das riesige Landhaus, bis wir zu einer Galerie kamen. Dort hingen unzählige Portraits, die ein riesiges Gemälde umgaben. Auf dem Gemälde in der Mitte war ein Wappen abgebildet, ein großes silbernes M zu sehen, umgeben von schwarzen und grünen Verschnörkelungen, Drachen und Schlangen, unter dem M stand auf silber das Familienmotto: " **Sanctimonia Vincet Semper** ". Allein am Wappen konnte man erkennen, dass die Familie Malfoy eine wahre Slytherin-Familie war.

"Das ist unser Familienwappen, der Spruch heißt übersetzt: Reinheit wird immer siegen.", erklärte Draco, "Dadurch lässt sich natürlich erklären, warum wir Malfoys so sehr darauf achten unser reines Blut zu behalten." "Dankst du nicht, dass das etwas arrogant ist?", fragte ich ihn. "Bin ich nun ein Malfoy oder nicht?:

In den nächsten Stunden erzählte er mir die Familiengeschichte der Malfoys: "Die Familie Malfoy lebte ursprünglich in Frankreich bis Armand Malfoy mit den französischen Eroberern nach England zog. Dort bekam er von Wiliam I. Land geschenkt, weil er ihm so gut gedient hat. Auf diesem Land gründete er Malfoy Manor. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten wurde meine Familie immer reicher und einflussreicher sowohl in der Zaubererwelt, als auch, du wirst es nicht glauben, in der Muggelwelt. Ja," fügte er auf meinem ungläubigen Blick hinzu "bis zum Geheimhaltungsabkommen in 1692 hatte die Familie Malfoy sehr gute Kontakte in die Muggelwelt. Nach und nach erweiterten wir auch unser Land indem wir inmer wieder welches von den Nachbarn abzweigten. So wurden wir bald die reichste Zaubererfamilie in Großbritannien. Einige Zeit nach dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen begannen die Malfoys dann aber die Kontakte zu Muggeln abzubrechen und diese zu leugnen. Daraufhin verstärkten wir unseren Einfluss im Zaubereiminrsterium, zwar war noch kein Malfoy Zaubereiminister, aber wir unterstützen unsere Kandidaten immer tatkräftig." Zu jeder weiteren Generation erzählte er diverse Einzelheiten, aber irgendwann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr zuhören und versuchte wenigstens die wichtigsten Eckdaten zu behalten.

Es ist schon ein Wunder, wie viel Draco über seine Familie weiß, wenn ich mal so überlege, was ich so über meine weiß... Mein Wissen geht nicht über die paar letzten Generationen hinaus und er kann einfach die gesamte Familiengeschichte auswendig. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie ihm die gesamte Kindheit hindurch eingeprägt.

Nach unserer Geschichtsstunde gab es Mittagessen, wo wir wieder auf einige andere Familienmitglieder und Todesser trafen, Lord Voldemort war glücklicherweise nicht anwesend.

"Wie weit seit ihr gekommen?", begann Bellatrix das Gespräch. "Mit der Familiengeschichte sind wir durch, nach dem Essen werde ich ihr Malfoy Manor zeigen. Danach kannst entweder anfangen ihr diverse Zauber beizubringen oder ich werde mit ihr trainieren als Malfoy aufzutreten.", antwortete ihr Draco. "Ich habe extra ein Schlammblut aus dem Minesterium herbringen lassen"  
"Dann steht die Entscheidung ja fest", beendete Draco das Gespräch und warf mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Bei der Vorstellung heute mein erstes Opfer zu foltern wurde mir übel und ich beendete sofort das Essen.

Kurz darauf stand ich mit Draco in der Eingangshalle und lauschte dessen Erklärungen über die Architektur des Manors. Ich folgte ihm durch verschiedene Räume, er zeigte mir mehrere Bäder, Schlafzimmer, die Küche, die Bibliothek, mehrere Salons, die Verliese, den Garten und das Quiditchfeld. Zu meiner Freude sagte er, dass wir dort ab und zu mal spielen können, wenn ich möchte.

Nach zwei Stunden waren wir fertig mit unserer Tour. Vor der Tür zum großen Salon zog er mich kurz beiseite. "Wenn du willst bleibe ich bei dir, aber ich kann auch gehen, wenn du mich nicht dabei haben willst.", in seinem Blick konnte ich ganz deutlich Sorge erkennen, ein Gefühl, dass ich von Malfoy gar nicht kannte, "Am besten du denkst nicht allzu lange darüber nach, sondern lässt es möglich schnell über dich ergehen. Danach können wir gerne eine Runde Quidditch spielen, damit du dich abreagieren kannst." "Hast du schon mal jemanden gefoltert?", fragte ich ihn mit zittriger Stimme. Er nickte. "Wie ist es?" "Schrecklich"

Er wandte sich zur Tür und öffnete diese.


	6. Kapitel 6

Gemeinsam betraten wir den Salon, wo uns Bellatrix schon erwartete. Sie saß in einem der Sessel und spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum. "Ah, unsere kleine Bald-Malfoy kommt her um ein bisschen zu trainieren und ihr werter Gatte ist auch dabei, wie romantisch." Draco griff nach meiner Hand, normalerweise würde ich sie wegschlagen, doch im Moment gab sie mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit und vielleicht würde diese Geste Bellatrix davon abhalten allzu schlimm mit mir umzugehen, vielleicht.

Bellatrix führte uns nach unten in den Keller des Hauses, oder sollte ich eher Verlies sagen? Denn genau daran erinnerten mich die Räumlichkeiten hier unten. Sie blieb vor einer der Zellen stehen und wandte sich mir zu: "Heute ist dein Glückstag, eigentlich wollte ich nur ein Schlammblut, aber das Ministerium war so nett und hat mir eine ganze Familie überlassen. Vielleicht kennst du sogar eines der Kinder, ein Hogwarts-Schüler. Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, herauszufinden, welcher Hexe oder welchem Zauberer sie ihre Zauberstäbe gestohlen haben. Dabei darfst du jegliche Mittel verwenden. Da dies deine erste Folter ist, werde ich dir noch ein bisschen zur Seite stehen und Draco wird dich sicher auch unterstützen." Draco drückte kurz meine Hand, die er immer noch hielt. Bellatrix öffnete die Tür und betrat die Zelle. Hinter ihr konnte ich vier Gestalten erkennen, eine davon war nur ein Baby. NEIN! Die verlangt doch nicht ernsthaft von mir, das ich eine Baby foltere oder das ich generell jemanden foltere. Meine Knie begannen zu zittern und mir wurde übel.

"Du kannst ihnen nicht helfen, als opfere dich nicht unnötig. Tue, was sie sagt und bring es schnell hinter dich!", flüsterte Draco mir ins Ohr und schob mich in den Raum.

"Es ist ein guter Anfang erst einmal herauszufinden, wen du hier vor dir hast, du brauchst Namen und das Hogwarts-Haus, wegen Slytherin-Bonus und so. Ach, übrigens, sie wissen schon wer du bist", spöttelte Bellatrix.

"Wir sind ehrliche Leute, wir haben niemanden betrogen! Bitte, du musst uns glauben!", schrie der Mann sie an und stürzte auf sie zu. "Sei...sei ruhig und bleib von mir weg!", versuchte ich mit zitternder Stimme den Mann zurecht zu weisen. "Wie heißt ihr und in welchem Hogwarts-Haus wart ihr?", begann ich das Verhör. "Ich bin Lukas Meyer, ich war in Hufflepuff", begann der Mann und seine Frau fuhr fort: "Ich bin Julia Meyer, ebenfalls Hufflepuff und die kleine ist Laura Meyer, sie ist noch zu jung für Hogwarts." Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Hogwarts-Schüler: "Meine Name ist Paul Meyer, ich bin in Gryffindor." "Prüf das lieber noch mal nach, viele lügen über ihr Haus, um sich Vorteile zu verschaffen und du bist eine bekannte Gryffindor.", riet mir Draco. "Kannst du mir dann beschreiben, wie der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht und wo er liegt?", fragte ich den kleinen Jungen. Ich merkte, wie er kurz zusammenzuckte und ein ein ängstlicher Schimmer über sein Gesicht huschte, anscheinend war er doch kein Gryffindor. "Er...er liegt in einen Turm und ist rot und gold... und... und... er liegt hinter... einer ... ver... versteckten Wand", stotterte er.

"HA, ein kleiner LÜGNER!", rief Bellatrix erfreut, "Ihn müssen wir besonders bestrafen!" "In welchem Haus bist du wirklich und wage es ja nicht mich nochmal anzulügen." "Ich bin in Hufflepuff, wie meine Eltern", erklärte er ganz verschüchtert. Langsam wurde ich souveräner im Umgang mit den Gefangen, meine Stimme zitterte auch nicht mehr. Solange ich meine Zauberstab nicht gegen sie richten muss, kann ich diese Verhöre aushalten.

Doch leider musste ich sehr wohl meinen Zauberstab einsetzen. Gerade hielt mir Bellatrix einen Vortrag über diverse Zaubersprüche, die man zum Foltern nutzen kann, einer schlimmer als der andere. "Nun musst du die Zaubersprüche nur noch ausführen können und niemand wird sich dir in den Weg stellen. Fang an!"

Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne und richtete meinen Zauberstab auf den Mann, "Welchem Zauberer hast du den Zauberstab geklaut?" "Nie... niemanden... ich schwöre!" "Lügner!", es war so falsch, natürlich hatte er den Zauberstab niemanden geklaut, sondern ihn bei Ollivanders gekauft, aber was soll ich schon machen, wenn ich mich weigere werden sie meine Familie umbringen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, jetzt ist es so weit, ich werde tatsächlich jemanden foltern. Ich richtete den Blick auf meinen Zauberstab, er zitterte in meiner Hand. Die Knöchel meiner rechten Hand traten weiß hervor, so fest umklammerte ich den dünnen Holzstab.

Du musst es wirklich wollen, rief ich mir Bellatrix Worte in den Kopf. Ich will es, ich will meine Familie beschützen, ich will überleben.

"CRUCIO"


	7. Kapitel 7

Ein Schrei durchfuhr die Stille. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Vor mir wand sich der Mann am Boden und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte, ich foltere diesen Mann, der nichts gemacht hat, außer die falschen Eltern zu haben. Und Bellatrix lachte, die Frau wurde mit jeder Sekunde verrückter. Wer lacht denn bitte, wenn jemand gefoltert wird?

Ich ließ meinen Zauberstab wieder sinken und das Schreien verebbte, der Mann lag einfach nur keuchend am Boden. Ich schaute ihn an ohne etwas zu sagen. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, ich wollte weinen, ich wollte hier raus, ich wollte zu meiner Familie, zu Harry. Aber ich war hier, mit Draco an meiner Seite. Ich durfte einfach nicht weinen. Ich drängte die Tränen zurück und somit jeglichen Gedanken an meine Familie, Freunde und Harry.

Bellatrix zeigte mir noch weitere Flüche, mit denen ich meine Opfer auf diverse Arten Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Ich stellte jedes Mal die selbe Frage und bekam jedes Mal die selbe Antwort, zwischendrin hörte ich des öfteren Betteleien und Anflehungen, doch mit Bellatrix direkt hinter mir konnte ich nichts machen. Und so wandte ich immer wieder die grausamsten Flüche und Verwünschungen an diesen unschuldigen Menschen an.

Eine Stunde war mittlerweile vergangen, als Bellatrix mir weitere Anweisungen gab, "Diese Muggel wollen anscheinend nicht kooperieren, beende es und zwar auf möglichst grausame Weise, dieser Abschaum hat es nicht verdient einfach so zu sterben." Ich schluckte, ich sollte wirklich ein Menschenleben beenden, einfach so. Ich atmete ein paarmal tief ein und aus, ich spürte wie Draco ein bisschen näher an mich herantrat, mich fast berührte. "Ich gebe euch noch eine Chance, wem habt ihr die Zauberstäbe geklaut?", fragte ich mit entschlossener Stimme, ich werde das hier und jetzt beenden, ich halte dass nicht länger aus, ich muss hier raus. "Niemande... bitte, du... du musst uns... glau... ben, BITTE!", flehte die Mutter mich an.

"Für das Baby nimmst du an besten Laveo, das sieht grausam aus und wird somit Bellatrix zufriedenstellen, geht aber schnell und tut nicht weh, solange du direkt auf das Herz zielst.", hauchte mir Draco ins Ohr. Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Brustkorb des Babys, ihre Mutter fing an zu weinen und flehte mich an sie zu verschonen, doch ich konnte nur daran denken, was mit meiner Familie passieren würde, wenn ich nicht gehorche. "Laveo*", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar. Das Kind zerriss es in Millionen kleine Teile, überall klebte das Blut des Babys, wie ist es möglich, das ein Baby so viel Blut hat? Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich die Schreie der Familie und Ballatrix' Lachen. Ich schaute an mir herunter, in Erwartung einen roten Nebel auf meiner Kleidung zu entdecken, doch da war nichts, kein bisschen Blut, da bemerkte ich, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte und anscheinend ein Schild heraufbeschworen hatte.

"Der Junge hat gelogen, also erwartet Bellatrix sicherlich, dass du ihn auf besonders schmerzvolle Art tötest.", gab mir Draco weitere Tipps, "Außerdem ist es eine besonders schlimme Folter, wenn Eltern sehen müssen, wie ihre Kinder sterben." Hm, besonders schmerzhaft also, Avada Kedavra ist schon mal nicht schmerzhaft, den verwende ich am besten bei den Eltern, sie mussten immerhin schon den Tod ihrer Kinder mit ansehen. Ich kenne viele Flüche, die wehtun aber nicht töten, oder ich noch nicht gut genug kann, als das sie tödlich wären. Wobei, einen kenne ich, dieser führt die wahrscheinlich grausamste Art zu sterben herbei. "Transmogrify*", rief ich, den Zauberstab auf den Jungen gerichtet. Der helle Schrei des Jungen zerriss die Luft und das, was ich sah ließ mich erstarren. An unnatürlichen Stellen verbogen sich die Knochen, manche Finger verschwanden einfach in dem Arm, die Arme rutschten nach unten, bis sie ungefähr auf der Höhe der Hüfte aus dem Körper kamen, die Füße wurden zu klumpen und der Junge schrie sich die Seele aus dem Laib. Nach ein paar Minuten verebbte das Geschrei, übrig blieb nur das Schluchzen seiner Elter und eine undefinierbare, tote Gestaltzu meinen Füßen.

Als nächstes würde der Vater sterben, eindrucksvoll, aber nicht schmerzhaft, und vor allem schnell. Ich wollte das alles hier einfach nur hinter mich bringen."Capitis amputatio", sein Kopf rollte über den Boden und blieb neben dem Körper seines Sohnes liegen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die Mutter, "Avada Kedavra" Ein greller, grüner Blitz und noch eine Leiche auf dem Boden des Verlieses. Bellatrix redete auf mich ein, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie genau sagte. Alles, was ich spürte war Dracos Arm auf meinen Schultern. Er bucksierte mich nach oben und aus dem Haus hinaus auf die Ländereien, immer noch schwieg er. Langsam realisierte ich, wo er mich hinbrachte, zum Quidditchfeld. Ich realisierte auch, dass ich weinte, Himmel ich weinte in den Armen von Draco Malfoy.

 _*In den Büchern werden (zum Glück) nicht sehr viele Folterzaubersprüche erwähnt, deswegen habe ich hierfür ein bisschen recherchiert und habe ein paar eigene erfunden:_

 _Laveo: Ist abgeleitet vom lateinischen Wort Lavere-zerreißen._

 _Transmogrify: (Transmutations-Folter) Dieser Zauber wird einmal kurz im Buch erwähnt, aber nie genauer beschrieben._

 _Capitis amputatio: Das ist Latein und heißt Enthauptung._


	8. Kapitel 8

Eins muss man ihm lassen, Quidditch spielen kann er. Das was wir gerade veranstalteten war zwar kein richtiges Quidditchmatch, aber es tat gut. Während wir hier oben durch die Lüfte gleiteten und uns den Quaffel zuspielten, vergaß ich komplett, was unten im Verließ geschah. Wir sprachen zwar kaum, aber allein seine Anwesenheit half mir mich abzulenken. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich war froh, Draco Malfoy um mich zu haben.

Langsam begann es zu dämmern und wir flogen zurück zum Boden. "Super gespielt, du hast es echt verdient im Quidditch Team zu sein.", lobte mich Draco. "Danke, für nen Sucher kannst du aber auch echt gut mit nem Quaffel umgehen." Er lächelte mich kurz an, dann gingen wir schweigend zurück zum Manor. Irgendwie war es beruhigend auch mal schweigen zu können, aber es war auch komisch, da es Draco war, der mit mir schwieg und der Hauptgrund dafür die fehlenden Gesprächsthemen waren. So betrachtete ich einfach weiterhin Malfoy Manor, dass in der Dämmerung noch bedrohlicher aussah als am Tag. Mich grauste es davor in die kalten Gemäuer dieses Landhauses zurück zu kehren, ich wollte in den Fuchsbau zurück zu meiner Familie.

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ich in naher Zukunft mal den Fuchsbau besuche?", fragte ich Draco. Dieser schwieg kurz, bevor er antwortete: "Frühestens nach unserer offiziellen Verlobung, aber wenn ich dich begleite sollte es gehen." Als Antwort nickte ich nur, Draco sollte also mit in den Fuchsbau kommen, in das Haus über das er sich Jahre lang lustig gemacht hat. Aber wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit war, meine Familie an einem anderen Ort zu sehen wie Malfoy Manor, würde ich es auf mich nehmen.

In der Eingangshalle wartete schon ein Hauself auf uns, der uns verkündete, dass wir bereits zum Dinner erwartet würden. Daraufhin machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Wie schon verkündet, warteten dort Dracos Eltern, Bellatrix, einige weitere Todesser und Lord Voldemort.

"Schon das ihr uns endlich auch mal beehrt.", spöttelte Bellatrix. "Tut uns leid, wir waren gerade für einen Spaziergang auf den Ländereien.", Bellatrix Gesicht war zu köstlich, damit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet, "My Lord, was beschert uns die Ehrer ihrer Anwesenheit?", fügte Draco hinzu. "Ich wollte sehen, wie sich unsere neue Todesserin so macht.", sagte er und bedeutete uns sich auf die beiden leeren Stühle zu setzen. Draco zog mich zu den Plätzen, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er meine Hand genommen hatte, aber es störte mich nicht und wahrscheinlich machte es einen besseren Eindruck, wenn wir Händchen hielten, wie ein echtes Pärchen.

Wir begannen schweigend zu essen und ich fürchtete mich vor dem Moment, an dem wir zu dem Thema kamen, weswegen der Dunkle Lord gekommen war. Leider kam er noch während dem Essen auf das Thema zurück und ich fühlte mich ab diesem Moment unfähig überhaupt noch einen Bissen zu essen. "So, Ginny, wie war es das erste Mal jemanden zu Foltern?", fragte er mich direkt. Draco drückte kurz meine Hand, die er immer noch hielt, um mir zu signalisieren, dass ich lügen sollte: "Gut, zwischendurch hat es sogar Spaß gemacht", ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade wirklich sagte und wollte mich am liebsten Ohrfeigen, aber Draco drückte ein weiteres Mal meine Hand und nickte in Richtung Bellatrix. Anscheinend sollte ich auch noch etwas über sie sagen, da kam mir in den Sinn warum. Wenn ich sie hier vor allen und vor dem Dunklen Lord loben würde, wäre sie mir bestimmt wohlgesinnter: "Und Bellatrix war einfach hervorragend, sie hat mir ein paar sehr nützliche Flüche beigebracht." Bellatrix

Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht und der Dunkle Lord widmete sich jetzt ihr und nicht mehr mir, was ihr sicherlich auch gefiel. "Stimmt das, Bellatrix?", fragte der Dunkle Lord. "Ja, My Lord, ich habe ihr diverse Folterzauber beigebracht und ich muss sagen, sie hat wirklich Potential, sie hat den Cruciatus-Fluch beim ersten Versuch geschafft und sogar die Transmutations-Folter ist ihr gelungen." Den Gesichtsausdrücken der anderen Todesser nach, war dies eine herausragende Leistung und sogar der Dunkle Lord wirkte für einen kurzen Moment überrascht. Doch meine Freude währte nicht lange, denn der Dunkle Lord widmete sich wieder mir: "Sieht so aus, als hätte ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als ich dich in meine Reihen aufnahm. Ich bin gespannt zu sehen, was noch aus dir wird, Ginny." Und damit war das Thema vom Tisch, er widmete sich nun anderen Todessern und wir wurden kurz darauf entlassen.

Oben in Dracos Zimmer, setzte ich mich erstmal auf sein grünes mit Samt bezogenes Sofa und ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Ich konnte kaum glauben, wie viel heute passiert war, erst die Familiengeschichte der Malfoys, dann die Haustour und dann noch die Folter und unser Quidditchspiel. Die Schreie der Schlammblutfamilie tobten immer noch durch meinen Kopf und ich sah sie, wie sie sich vor mir wanden und starben. Draco kam langsam auf mich zu, setzte sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und weinte. Sie sind tot und ich habe sie umgebracht, ich habe tatsächlich jemanden umgebracht und dann noch unschuldige Leute. Ein Baby, ich habe ein Baby umgebracht. Ich bin eine Mörderin.


	9. Kapitel 9

Noch 3 Tage, dann sehen mich meine Eltern das erste Mal als Todesserin. Noch 3 Tage, dann bin ich offiziell verlobt. Gerade sitze ich einem der vielen Wohnzimmer zusammen mit Mrs. Malfoy und lerne, wie ich mich als Malfoy und Todesserin in der Gesellschaft zu verhalten habe. Wenn ich jetzt so überlege, ist das hier das erste Mal, dass ich ohne Draco unterwegs bin. Er meinte, dass er etwas zu erledigen hat und wir uns beim Mittagessen wiedersehen und danach duellieren üben werden. Ich warf der Standuhr einen verstohlenen Blick zu, 11 Uhr, das heißt noch eine Stunde, die ich bis zum Mittagessen aushalten muss. Ich habe überhaupt nichts gegen Mrs. Malfoy, außer vielleicht, dass sie den Namen Malfoy trägt, aber diese ganzen Benimm Regeln sind einfach nur Sterbens langweilig.

Gerade hielt sie mir einen Vortrag darüber, was ich beachten müsste, wenn andere reinblütige Zauberer zu mir zum Tee kommen würden und was für Unterschiede es bei der Prozedur je nach Blutstatus gibt. Ich versuchte ja wirklich ihr zuzuhören, aber dieses Geschrei wollte einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verschwinden und immer wieder sah ich das Baby, der erste Mensch den ich getötet hatte.

Ich sehnte mich nach Harry, nach meiner Familie, nach Hermine und nach einem Leben ohne diese ganzen Regeln und Sitten. Ich überlegte, wie lange ich noch diesen Vortrag über mich ergehen lassen muss und taktierte währenddessen die Uhr mit meinen Blicken, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Hauself eintrat: "Misses, der Schneider ist gerade eingetroffen, er hat das Kleid und den Anzug dabei." Welches Kleid doch nicht etwa das Verlobungskleid? Da würde ich sogar diesen langweiligen Vortrag vorziehen. "Geleite ihn in den Salon und sag dann Draco Bescheid, wir kommen gleich", befahl Mrs. Malfoy. Es handelte sich also wirklich das Verlobungskleid. Mrs. Malfoy verließ den Raum und ich folgte ihr niedergeschlagen, ich wollte einfach nicht Ginny Malfoy werden, ich wollte Ginny Potter werden.

Im Salon wartete bereits ein älterer Mann, er hatte eine Brille auf und ein Maßband um seinen Hals gehängt, neben ihm stand ein jüngerer Mann, auf keinen Fall älter als dreißig, der dem älteren Mann erstaunlich ähnlich sah. "Mein Name ist Mr. Higgings und das ist mein Sohn John", stellte er sich vor und musterte mich ausführlich von oben bis unten. Ich fühlte mich unwohl unter seinem Blick, er gab mir das Gefühl durch meine Klamotten durchsehen zu können. Doch meine Stimmung hob sich ein wenig, als sich die Tür öffnete und Draco eintrat: "Hallo Mr. Higgings, ich hoffe Ihre Arbeit ist so gut wie immer." Anscheinend war Mr. Higgings der Familienschneider der Malfoys oder so. "Das hoffe ich doch, ich will es mir doch nicht mit meinen besten Kunden verscherzen. Diesmal war allerdings die Farbwahl äußerst schwierig. Jegliche rot- oder rosa-Töne sind wegen den Haaren der wunderbaren Miss Weasley weggefallen. Silber oder grau würde zwar super Ihre Augen betonen, Mr. Malfoy, aber dies erscheint mir für eine Verlobung etwas zu farblos. Also blieben nur noch grün und blau übrig," erläuterte der etwas übereifrige Schneider."

"Dann wollen wir mal mit dem anprobieren beginnen", befahl Mrs. Malfoy. John beschwor eine Umkleidekabine aus dem nichts hervor und Mr. Higgings ging auf einen riesigen Schrankkoffer zu, darin hingen mehrere Kleider und Anzüge. "Ich denke wir sollten mit Mr. Malfoy beginnen", dachte Mr. Higgings laut nach und holte einen matten, schwarzen Anzug mit einem glänzenden Revers heraus. Dazu reichte er Draco eine silberne Weste und ein blütenweißes Hemd. Dieser verschwand damit in der Umkleidekabine. Während Draco sich umzog, nahm John meine genauen Maße und gab diese an seinen Vater weiter, der mit Hilfe dieser kleine Veränderungen an den Kleidern vornahm.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Draco wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor und ich muss zugeben er sah in dem Anzug einfach nur heiß aus, er hatte wirklich den perfekten Körper dafür und sein ganzes Auftreten passte einfach. Warte, schwärme ich hier gerade von Draco Malfoy? Oh Gott, ich sollte mich wirklich besser beherrschen. "Passt perfekt", war das einzige, was Draco zu seinem Anzug sagte. "Gut, dann können wir nun mit Ms. Weasley fortfahren", entschied der Schneider, "Hm, ich denke wir versuchen es mal mit dem hellblauen, das wäre ein starker Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Anzug." Er reichte mir ein himmelblaues Kleid und ich zog mich hinter den Vorhang zurück. Ich entkleidete mich und streifte das Kleid über. Es passte wirklich perfekt und fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an. Ich trat wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor und spürte mehrere Blicke auf mir, vor allem Dracos. "Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, stellen Sie sich mal bitte neben Mr. Malfoy. Nein, das ist es nicht, die Farbe ist viel zu blass und kommt kaum zur Geltung", gab Mr. Higgings von sich. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel, wie ich da neben Draco stand und verstand überhaupt nicht, was der Schneider meinte. Ich fand, dass ich ganz gut aussah und super mit Draco harmonierte, ich würde dieses Kleid sofort kaufen, wenn ich es mir leisten könnte. So wie ich die Malfoys kenne kostet jedes dieser Kleider ein halbes Vermögen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ein einzelne Farbe ausdrucksstark genug ist um den Glanz dieses Paares darzustellen. Wir sollten es mit etwas anderem probieren. Vielleicht etwas mysteriöses?", schlug der Junior Schneider vor. "Ich weiß genau was du meinst, John, das könnte klappen. Ms. Weasley, probieren sie bitte dieses Kleid an", der Ältere reichte mir weiters Kleid. Dieses schimmerte in allen möglichen Grün- und Blau-Nuancen. Ich zog es an und stellte mich wieder neben Draco vor den Spiegel. Bei meinem Anblick verschlug es mir die Sprache und scheinbar nicht nur mir, mindestens auch Draco war komplett gefesselt. Dieses Kleid war perfekt, einfach nur perfekt, es wirkte lebendig, ein bisschen wie Wasser, das aufgewirbelt wird. Die Farbe wechselte immer wieder zwischen grün und blau. "Das ist es", sagte Mrs. Malfoy, "Mr. Higgings, dieses Kleid ist perfekt, Sie liefern perfekte Ergebnisse, wie immer." Draco bekam noch eine passende Fliege und Mrs. Malfoy reichte uns Schuhe.

Nachdem die Schneider gegangen waren, hielt Mrs. Malfoy uns noch einen Moment zurück: "Morgen habt ihr beide frei und könnt machen, was ihr wollt, aber ich muss euch bitten nicht Ginnys Familie zu besuchen. Am Tag vor der Verlobung solltet ihr aber wieder hier sein, damit wir nochmal alles durchsprechen können.


	10. Kapitel 10

Sich auf eine Aktivität für den heutigen Tag zu finden war schwieriger als gedacht. Wir wollten nicht, dass uns jemand zusammen sah, weil wir nicht wussten, wie wir die derzeitige Situation erklären sollten ohne zu sagen, dass wir gezwungen wurden. Besonders unsere Freunde wollten wir nicht anlügen, aber die Wahrheit konnten wir ihnen auch nicht sagen. Nun hatten wir beide als Reinblüter recht wenig Erfahrung mit der Muggelwelt, er noch weniger als ich, da er von seinen Eltern von jeglichen Muggeln ferngehalten wurden. Trotzdem entschieden wir uns dafür, Muggellondon ein bisschen zu erkunden und zu versuchen nicht unter den anderen Muggeln aufzufallen.

So standen wir nun mehr oder weniger als Muggel gekleidet in der Schlange für das London Eye.  
"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass die Muggel so lange für dieses riesige Ding anstehen. Das muss ja echt phänomenal sein", lästerte Draco.  
"Im Reiseführer steht, dass das Ding Riesenrad heißt und eines der berühmtesten Wahrzeichen von London ist", erklärte ich ihm.  
"Riesenrad? Die Muggel sind ja wirklich kreativ wenn es um Namen geht. Ist das Teil überhaupt sicher, so ganz ohne Magie?"  
"Ich hoffe mal, aber es fahren so viele Leute täglich mit diesem Ding, da wird es schon recht stabil sein."  
"Kann ich ihnen helfen Sie scheinen etwas hilfslos zu sein?", fragte uns ein Muggelpärchen, die ungefähr in unserem Alter sein müssten.

Ich warf Draco einen warnenden Blick zu, der schon seinen Mund für eine abschätzige Bemerkung geöffnet hatte und antwortete stattdessen: "Gerne, wir kennen uns hier nicht wirklich aus." "Das macht doch nichts, ich komme aus London und war schon ein paar mal auf dem London Eye, aber heute will ich es meiner Verlobten zeigen", erläuterte der Muggel, "Wie Sie schon sagten, das London Eye ist eines der berühmtesten Wahrzeichen von London und wenn man ganz oben ist, kann man ganz London überblicken." "Wie lange dauert denn eine Rundfahrt", fragte ich den Muggel und Draco fügte noch hinzu: "Ist das denn wirklich sicher?" Der Muggel lachte, antwortete aber gewissenhaft: "Natürlich ist das sicher, sehen Sie nur mal, wie viele Leute mit dem Riesenrad fahren. Wenn nur eine Kleinigkeit passieren würde, müssten die sofort dicht machen. Und eine Rundfahrt dauert ca. 15 Minuten."

Langsam aber sicher näherten wir uns der Kasse. Dort hatten wir ein bisschen mit dem Geld zu kämpfen und waren wieder auf das Muggelpaar angewiesen. Kurz danach betraten wir eine dieser Kabinen und die Fahrt begann. Der Ausblick war wirklich genial. Es war zwar nicht mir fliegen vergleichbar, aber dafür, dass die Erbauer keine Magie zu Verfügung haben, kann sich ihr Bauwerk wirklich sehen lassen. Draco schien sich sogar für die anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten zu interessieren, denn er hörte gespannt den Ausführungen des Muggels zu.

Nachdem wir wieder unbeschadet am Boden ankamen, schlenderten wir ein bisschen durch die Straßen Londons. Nach kurzer Zeit sahen wir ein paar Doppeldeckerbusse ohne Verdeck mit der Aufschritt "London Sightseeing".  
"Das ist doch Ideal wenn wir ein bisschen mehr über London erfahren wollen", sagte Draco. "Ja, das müssen wir auf jeden Fall machen!", antwortete ich ihm. Die Tour dauerte eine Stunde und man sah wirklich viel und der Guide erklärte auch zu jedem wichtigem Punkt einige interessante Fakten. "Wow, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass die Muggel so viel zu bieten haben", sagte Draco erstaunt. "Ich war zwar nie abgeneigt gegenüber Muggeln aber damit hab ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall nochmal hierher kommen, um die Sehenswürdigkeiten genauer anzuschauen", erklärte ich ihm.  
"Wenn du willst und wir die Zeit dazu finden, können wir gerne nochmal nach London kommen. Aber ich würde gerne noch wissen, was das mit dem Kino, hieß es glaub ich, soll."  
"Lass es uns herausfinden."

Kurze Zeit später standen wir vor einem Kino und versuchten uns für einen Film zu entscheiden, was schwieriger war als gedacht, wir kannten schließlich keinen der Filme. Wir nicht einmal was ein Film genau war. Schließlich entschieden wir uns für "Lola rennt", einfach weil dies die nächste Vorführung war. Beim Beobachten der anderen Gäste fiel uns auf, dass die meisten sich komische kleine weiße Bällchen in Papiertüten kauften. Also gingen wir zu einem der Kioske um uns auch diese Bällchen und etwas zu drinken zu kaufen. "Kannst du das Reden übernehmen? Ich glaub ich komm nicht so gut mit Muggeln zurecht", fragte mich Draco flüsternd und etwas nervös. Innerlich lachte ich, Draco Malfoy nervös, wegen ein paar Muggeln. Aber ganz geheuer war mir auch nicht, nur ein kleiner Fehler reichte um ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich lauschte nun gespannt, was das Paar direkt vor uns bestellte. "Hallo, was möchten Sie denn kaufen?", fragte mich der Verkäufer, nachdem das Paar gegangen war. "Ähm, einmal ein mittleres Popcorn", ich versuchte es genauso zu sagen, wie der Mann vor mir und anscheinend gelang es mir, denn der Verkäufer schaute mich nicht total verdutzt an, "und zwei Cola", die beiden vor uns haben genau dasselbe bestellt und ich vertraute nun einfach auf deren Geschmack.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war, betraten wir den Kinosaal und fanden auch recht schnell unsere Plätze, diese waren zu unserem Entsetzen ein Partnersitz. "Warum haben wir keine schicke Armlehne zwischen unseren Sitzen?", zischte mir Draco zu. "Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, ich hab das auf jeden Fall nicht bestellt", setze ich ihm entgegen. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und flüsterte mir verschwörerisch zu: "Anscheinend wirken wir schon jetzt wie ein unzertrennliches Liebespärchen." "Dann muss ich immerhin nicht mehr all zu viel für Hogwarts üben." Kurz nachdem wir uns hingesetzt hatten, startete schon der Film. Aber Moment mal irgendwie war das gar nicht der Film, das waren ganz kurze Abschnitte, die versuchten uns dazu zu überreden etwas bestimmtes zu kaufen. Obwohl der Inhalt dieser kurzen Filmchen sehr dumm war, waren wir doch fasziniert davon, was die Muggel so alles auf die Beine stellen. Ich hörte sogar echte Bewunderung in seiner Stimme, als Draco flüsterte: "Wow, wie haben die Muggel das nur ohne Zauberei hingekriegt, ich dachte die haben keine bewegten Bilder." "Ich auch, aber anscheinend haben wir in den letzten Jahren irgendwas verpasst." Nach den Filmen die versuchten uns zum Kauf von Produkten zu überreden, kamen Filme, die uns zum wiederholten Kinobesuch überreden wollten. Nach einer halben Stunde fing endlich der Film an.

Einige Zeit später traten wir wieder aus dem Kino. Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel und auch um einiges kühler, was nach der Hitze des Tages echt angenehm war. Draco beschloss mich noch zum Essen auszuführen und auf dem Weg zu einem Restaurant diskutierten wir über den Film. Wir kamen zu dem Schluss, dass die Technik echt super war und der Film uns auch sehr gut unterhalten hatte, wir aber keine hatten, worum es da eigentlich ging.

Draco führte mich zu einem kleinen Restaurant, dass nicht so exklusiv war, dass man in Abendkleidung kommen muss, aber trotzdem sehr teuer wirkte. "Ich geh hier ab und zu mit meinen Freunden hin, wenn wir mal keine Lust auf dieses Streng vorgegebene Reinblütergetue haben", erläuterte er mir. "Sowas, aus deinem Mund?!", fragte ich ihn erstaunt, während wir uns an einen Tisch setzten.

"Du darfst das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen. Ich bin stolz auf meine Herkunft und mein Blut. Meistens bin ich auch gerne auf den Veranstaltungen zu denen wir gehen müssen, wie irgendwelchen Treffen im Ministerium oder Hauspartys bei einer anderen Reinblüterfamilie. Doch manchmal wird mir das ganze Vorgegaukel einer glücklichen Gesellschaft ohne irgendwelche Probleme zu viel. Dann gehen wir lieber hier hin, als in die exklusiven Restaurants, in die uns unsere Eltern schleppen. Hier muss man zum Beispiel keinen Anzug tragen und hier kennt uns niemand, sodass wir nicht ständig aufpassen müssen, wie wir nach außen musste mir zwar nie Gedanken um Geld machen und hab fast immer bekommen, was ich wollte, aber ich hatte nie wirklich Kindheitsmomente."

Ich hörte ihm gespannt zu, doch bevor ich ihm antworten konnte, kam schon die Bedienung und wir bestellten unser Essen. Danach begann ich reden: "Meine Kindheit sah ganz anders aus. Wir waren nie auf solchen förmlichen Veranstaltungen und wir sind auch nie Essen gegangen. Meine Mutter hat immer für uns gekocht und sie kann wirklich gut kochen."

"Was habt ihr dann den ganzen Tag gemacht, wenn ihr euch nicht auf die Veranstaltungen vorbereiten musstet?"

"Ich hab viel mit meinen Brüdern gespielt. Bill und Charlie sind zwar schon ne Weile weg, weil sie schon nach Hogwarts gegangen sind, als ich noch sehr jung war. Aber vor allem mit Fred, George und Ron hab ich sehr viel gemacht. Fred und George haben ja nur Unsinn im Kopf und das hat ein bisschen auf mich abgeprägt. Wir hatten echt viel Spaß. Vor allem in den Sommerferien, wenn dann meine Brüder aus Hogwarts wieder kamen und auch Bill und Charlie uns manchmal besuchten, war es sehr lustig. Dann haben wir oft "Quidditch" in unserem Apfelgarten gespielt oder waren an einem Badesee in der Nähe. Abends haben wir dann alle zusammen im Garten gegessen. Und dann kam ich nach Hogwarts. Ab dann wurden die Sommerferien noch lustiger, weil sehr oft Harry oder Hermine zu uns kamen."

"Das klingt wirklich toll, aber so ganz anders, als ich das kenne. Eine Frage, du musst auch nicht antworten: Bist du noch mit Potter zusammen?"

Ich schwieg kurz, meine Herz schmerzte, als ich an unseren letzten Kuss dachte und als er mir sagte, dass ich nicht mitkommen dürfte, wenn er den Auftrag von Dumbledore ausführen würde und dass er mir nicht einmal gesagt hatte, was er genau machen würde. Doch ich entschloss mich ihm zu antworten, ich musste ihn ja schließlich heiraten und große Geheimnisse würden da nicht weiterhelfen. Also begann ich mit brüchiger Stimme zu sprechen: "Nein...wir haben kurz vor der Hochzeit Schluss gemacht. Er wollte keine feste Bindung während der Reise haben."

"Also war seine Abreise geplant? Weißt du was er macht? Du musst es mir nicht sagen, ich will nur wissen ob du es weißt."

"Es war geplant, dass er in den Sommerferien weggehen würde, aber so früh wollte er nicht gehen. Und ich weiß nicht was er macht, was sein Ziel ist oder wo er gerade ist. Er wollte mich schützen und außerdem hat Dumbledore ihm gesagt, dass er es niemanden außer Ron und Hermine erzählen sollte."

Er nickte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Wir schwiegen kurz und schon kam die Bedienung mit unserem Essen. Er hatte ein Rindersteak mit Gemüse und Nudeln bestellt, ich hatte mich für ein Seebarschfilet mit Tomatenreis entschieden. Das Essen war echt vorzüglich. Wir redeten den Rest der Zeit nur über belangloses Zeug, vor allem über Quidditch oder Sachen, die in Hogwarts passiert sind. Und ich gab es nur ungern zu, aber ich hatte wirklich Spaß mit Draco.

Nach dem Essen verließen wir das Restaurant und apperierten in einer Seitengasse zurück zum Manor. Doch vor den Toren hielt er mich kurz zurück: "Ich weiß, du willst nicht mit mir zusammen sein und mich schon gar nicht heiraten, aber lass und doch bitte das beste daraus machen." Ich schaute ihm direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer ausdruckslos, man konnte wirklich nicht sagen, was er gerade empfand oder dachte. Er konnte seine Maske wirklich gut aufrechterhalten, aber seine Augen, konnte er nicht kontrollieren. Seine Augen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die ich von ihm nicht kannte, doch diese Wärme beruhigte mich ungemein. Ich stimmte ihm zu, wir sollten wirklich das beste daraus machen und bis jetzt kamen wir echt ganz gut miteinander klar, er war der einzige, bei dem ich das Gefühl hatte, dass er auf meiner Seite war. Ob er das nun tat, weil er mich wirklich unterstützen wollte oder, weil es von ihm als mein Verlobter verlangt wurde, wusste ich nicht, aber das würde ich noch herausfinden.

"Die nächsten beiden Tage werden nicht einfach", fuhr er fort, "Deine Familie wird kommen und sicherlich eine Erklärung erwarten, auch meine Verwandten werden da sein und wir werden Reden halten müssen und uns... küssen. Ich will dich nicht das erste Mal küssen, während irgendwelche Leute zuschauen." Er trat auf mich zu, legte seine rechte Hand auf meine Wange und beugte sich langsam zu mir runter. Kurz bevor er meine Lippen berührte, hielt er kurz inne um zu warten ob ich mich wehrte. Doch ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen und hatte auch nicht vor mich zu wehren, ich wollte auch nicht den ersten Kuss haben, wenn seine Mutter neben stand und uns erklärte, wann wir was machen müssen. Er überwand den Abstand und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Sie waren wärmer als gedacht und der Kuss war auch echt schön, aber ich fühlte kein Kribbeln im Bauch und kein Verlangen nach mehr, wie bei Harry. Recht schnell löste er sich wieder von mir und sprach weiter: "Ich hab noch ne Kleinigkeit für dich." Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen raus. Ich öffnete es und sah einen kleinen goldenen Ring mit einem Rubin, der von kleinen Smaragden umgeben war. "Ginny Weasley, eigentlich wäre jetzt der Moment, dir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, aber das wäre in unserer Situation ein bisschen merkwürdig. Aber ich hoffe, du kannst den Verlobungsring trotzdem annehmen und ihn mit Würde tragen", er nahm den Ring aus der Schachtel und schob ihn vorsichtig über meinen Ringfinger. Er passte perfekt und war wunderschönen. Die Kombination aus rot und grüne spiegelte uns gut wieder und war wirklich besonders. "Danke", hauchte ich.


End file.
